The Demigod Experiment
by Darksword13
Summary: June is a daughter of Pluto who befriends Jason at a young age. One day Jason goes missing and she must go on a quest to save him from a mysterious place called the School.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my story that I will use to tie in with my other one, Maximum Demigods. If you haven't read it yet, you might want to because I'm going to bring these stories together eventually. This one will be in the Roman camp and going on at the same time as Maximum Demigods.**

* * *

June POV

I waved good-bye to Lupa and the Wolf Pack as I stepped through the fog and out of the Wolf House Valley. Only three years old and heading out for Camp Jupiter, I feel great!

Last year my mother died and my dad (Pluto) brought me here to Wolf House to train. Since then, I've worked hard with the tools my dad gave me (two bracelets that turn into stygian iron knives when I bang them together) so I could be the best. I have to be great in order to prove myself in the legion at my young age.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

I stood, extremely tired, at the entrance to the subway tunnel that I knew hid Camp Jupiter. After six months trying to make it here, I was ready to flop down on the banks of the Little Tiber and sleep there.

Just then, I was pounced on by a chimaera! I rolled out of the way before it could rip me apart and ran into a crack in the tunnel wall just large enough for me. I was too tired to fight. Is this how I'm gonna go out? A daughter of Pluto and I was going die in a freaking crack in the wall!

Then I realized that the chimaera wasn't clawing at me any more. I peeked out of my hiding place just as a blonde boy with a _praetor_'s purple cloak was finishing off the monster. Once it had dissolved into golden dust, the _praetor_ came over to me and knelt down so he could be on my level.

"Hey," he said gently, "My name is Jason, I'm a son of Jupiter. Can you tell me your name?"

Slowly coming out of the crack, I nodded, "June, daughter of Pluto."

Jason smiled kindly, "You were named after Juno Moneta, I can tell she looks on you in favor. Do you wanna come to camp with me? You look really tired."

Confirming his thoughts, I yawned and rubbed my eye (keep in mind, I was only three). Jason scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the tunnel. I managed to stay awake just long enough to get my first glorious view of Camp Jupiter. Later I found out the fifth cohort had accepted me.

* * *

**Got a little bad there at the end, sorry. Sorry it's so short, but it _is_ a prologue. Please review! (and read my other story)  
**

**Prologue song: We Live by Superchic(K)**


	2. Deminapped

**Hey everyone! To explain the prologue, it was so I could have an awesome child of Pluto in the mix since this before Hazel got to Camp Jupiter. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jason POV

I glanced over at Reyna, only to see that she was staring at me to handle this. Dangit. I sighed, standing before us was a nine-year-old June, ready for whatever punishment she was going to get for her latest trouble.

"June, what happened this time?" I asked a little timidly, not really wanting to know.

She stared at her combat boots. "It was just an accident," she mumbled.

"What happened?" I said a little more forcefully.

June sighed and stared up at the sky. "Terminus got mad at me 'cause I might have accidentally lost my temper and caused a little bit of New Rome to be buried under a pile of earth when he didn't let me bring in Laster and Survivor. Might have."

I groaned, "June, your bracelets do not need to go absolutely everywhere with you. Terminus is just trying to keep the city safe. He only wants what's best."

"They're just harmless bracelets!" June protested.

"That turn into deadly knives," I pointed out.

"Whatever," she pouted. "Just tell me what I have to do and get it over with."

Honestly, June was just so…so…I don't know. All she ever did was get in trouble. She still had four more years of legion left at least and her age wasn't going to protect her from the harsher penalties forever. Reyna had been irked that we'd even let a toddler into the legion, the only cohort that would accept her was the fifth. Even they were reluctant to take her so young.

Finally I decided what to have her do, even though this was probably the thing she hated most (I didn't know why, I loved it). "You'll be taking all-night guard duty with me after you finish cleaning the fifth's cabin."

I could see she wasn't happy with having to obey me because of my rank as a _praetor_, but eventually June gave in.

"Yessir," she mumbled and loped off to start her chore.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Reyna turned to me. "You are going _way_ too easy on her, Grace. She needs to learn what her job is as a legionaire and follow it to a T.

"I know," I agreed. "but she just reminds me too much of myself."

Reyna scoffed, "Oh, right, like you arrived at camp at age freaking _three_! I'll bet you didn't even have recommendation letters either." she finished sarcastically.

I looked at her, dead serious **(Sorry, HP fans**) "Yes. That is exactly what happened. I came right from the Wolf House to here. Age three, no recommendation whatsoever."

Reyna snickered, but I just kept staring.

"Oh my gods, you're serious?" she exclaimed.

"What do you think?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

June POV

I slouched against the brick walls of our subway tunnel clutching the awkward spear required for the job. I hate spears. I hate guard duty. I hate everything.

Beside me, Jason was standing tall and regal, just like a son of Jupiter should. I'll bet I was just a failure in my dad's eyes. I was even in the fifth cohort, the place where they put Geeks and Greeks.

Actually, I had a brother who was Greek, son of Hades and all. His name was Nico. He stopped by every so often for a visit, never told anyone about it. We'd just hang out in the forest where no one could find us and get to know each other.

That was one of the reasons I always got in trouble, my powers mixed with Nico's and they caused a reaction in the earth, usually messing up something important for which I would get the blame. The other reason I got into trouble so often was because I just couldn't control my temper Sometimes I couldn't even control myself around Jason, my oldest friend at camp. He'd taken me under his wing, six years ago when I got to camp. He helped me out and stuff, and I knew he always went easy on me when I tripped up. Octavian had hated me immediately because of my age, and Jason had always been there to protect me. Every time I messed up, I could tell Jason was really disappointed in me, that I'd let him down. It made me feel real bad too, but I couldn't help it. I'm only nine. I didn't choose to grow up as fast as I'd had to, that was just the way things were, not my fault.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, echoing through the tunnel, like claws were scraping against the wall. Instantly, I jerked up and held my spear at the ready. One quick look at Jason and I knew the sound hadn't been imagined.

From down the tunnel I heard a buttery-sweet voice, "Come here, little chickies, we don't want to hurt you."

Snickers accompanying the voice confirmed that this person was not alone. A few moments later, we saw them, ghastly-looking half-wolf creatures.

* * *

Reyna POV

I could tell something was wrong the moment I saw June sprinting down the slope during dinner. I knew Jason went easy on the kid, but he knew enough not to let someone off of a set punishment.

As June ran through the dining hall towards me, I could see that she was sweating profusely, and carrying the end of a broken spear. All over her face and arms were nasty gashes that looked quite deep.

June finally reached me, and keeled over from exhaustion. Through her panting, I managed to make out these words: hybrid, Jason, and taken; right before she collapsed in a heap.

* * *

**So there you have it. Jason has been taken by Erasers and June is in no shape to fight. Will there be an issued quest? Who will go? Will the demigods of Camp Jupiter be able to get Jason back?**

**The answer is: I have no idea whatsoever! Seriously I haven't thought that out yet. Anyway, I need some OC's for another story that will probably be out sometime next month. If you would like to help me, please use the following template:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Features:**

**Personality:**

**Parents*:**

**Powers(optional):**

**Backstory(optional):**

***The parents need to be demigods from the HoO series or the PJatO series. Thanks!**

**Chapter song: Captured by TobyMac**


	3. The Quest

**Hi peoples! I just thought that since yesterday I didn't update this until real late, I'd update this one first today. Enjoy the chapter!**

Jason POV

I woke up with my face stuck to the metal bottom of a dog crate. Seriously? A dog crate? You have got to be kidding me.

The last thing I remembered was having to fight some weird mutant wolf hybrid thingies and that my imperial gold sword didn't work on them. I didn't think there was anything about evil wolves in Roman legends other then Lycaon.

Just then, a scientist-looking guy came through some double doors at the other side of the room flanked by two man-wolves. In the light that came through the doors when they were open, I saw that the room was filled with sick-looking kids and animals in dog crates like mine.

The scientist stood in front of me and pulled out a clipboard. "This is the new one you picked up last night, Ari?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill us with a sword that just went right through us without doing any damage," replied the wolf to his right.

"It's got to be part of the battle reflexes and strange magic they have," Scientist said passively then turned to me. He grasped the bars and stared in at me. "My name is Jeb. What is your name and who is your parent?"

I was taken aback that he could know about what I was, obviously he wanted nothing good for me. So I stuck my hand to the roof of the cage and let electricity course through the metal. Jeb screamed in pain at the shock I'd just given him.

Snarling, one of the wolves grabbed my cage and threw it down to the floor. I was jostled around unceremoniously before coming to a stop. Jeesh, anger issues. The other wolf, Ari, lifted me again easily and dropped me down on a trolley.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Jeb said angrily, clutching his burning hands.

I just stared at him angelically like, _Oops._

June POV

I sat with my cohort at the emergency muster that had taken place immediately after I'd broken Jason's kidnap to Reyna. The _praetor_ was issuing a quest to find Jason. Everyone knew we could find him easily enough, tracking his extremely strong power signature. The problem was that this enemy was not to be underestimated. After all, they'd kidnapped out most powerful demigod and the best sword fighter in camp!

Reyna spoke, "I have decided to lead this quest myself," she announced. "Coming with me will be Octavian," here Octavian stood and bowed with a huge grin on his face like it was something special. Reyna continued, "and June."

The crowd gasped when she told them she'd chosen me. I don't blame them, even I gasped.

Reyna raised her hands for peace. "I know it is an unexpected decision, but June was there to witness what happened and can tell us where she thinks we'll have to go. It is also because—like it or not—she is the best tracker we have, and finding Jason is a top-priority mission."

People still grumbled about her choice, but no one freely admitted it. As the legion dispersed, Octavian and I headed down front to meet Reyna and plan for our quest. She took us into the map room and started getting out a map of California.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't feel him anywhere in this state. I think he's in Nevada, there is a strong vibration coming from there. We'll have to hurry though, the vibration is getting weaker, fast."

Reyna nodded and Octavian scowled. I knew he would hate that we were doing this without his auguries. They had become less and less needed as I grew older and was able to tell people exactly where to go to finish their quest. Making him angry, made me very happy.

Reyna POV

I knew this quest would be next to unbearable for me. I could practically see the static between Octavian and June they hated each other so much. But I needed them. Octavian could plan and attack with deadly accuracy, and June was the only person at camp who could track a child of the Big Three, being one herself and a daughter of Pluto.

As much as I hated my decision to bring her, she was also the best fighter at camp other than Jason. Don't tell her I said this, but we all knew June was throwing sparring matches left and right so people wouldn't hate her anymore. The girl could even beat me in a fight, easy. If only she would quit destroying things, I knew and accepted the fact that June could very well become the next _praetor_.

Oh well, can't really think about that now. I've got a son of Jupiter to save.

**Okay everybody, that's chapter two. If you have any questions at all, please review them and I will get back to you. Thanks!**

**Chapter Song: Courage by Superchic(K)**


	4. author's note

**Sorry about this author's note for people who thought this was an actual chapter. Anyway, I have decided that I cannot update three stories a day every day. I have made a schedule which is up for you to see on my profile so you will know which days this story will be updated.**


	5. We're On Our Way

**Hello again awesome peoples! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I had some writer's block. But, hey at least I updated! Enjoy!**

* * *

June POV

_Shrick, shrick, shrick, foom. _I started up a fire in the clearing where we'd decided to camp. Reyna sat down next to me and extended her hands towards the flames.

"Is he…?"

"Okay," I told her, "Jason's fine. For now."

Reyna just hugged her knees to her chest and kept staring at the dim light emitted by the fire. Seeing her so troubled was new to me. I always knew Reyna as strict, strong and confident; never scared or worried. I scooted closer and tentatively put my arm around the older girl.

"Reyna," I began, "you know Jason will be fine. We're coming for him ,and if anyone knows how strong he is, it's you. He can hold out 'til we get there; probably even escape without us."

"I know, June," she managed a weak smile, "but you said so yourself, they can't be harmed by Imperial Gold. So even on the off-chance they forgot to take Jason's weapon, _Ivlivs _wouldn't help him."

Just then, Octavian came up. "One of you girls gonna get something to eat? I'm starving over here!"

I glared at him and whispered to Reyna, "Permission?"

"Granted," she replied.

Grinning, I turned back to Octavian and put on my sweetest angel smile. "But I've already made you a sandwich. The main ingredient is knuckle."

* * *

Jason POV

I groaned and rolled over on my back as I woke up. My feet were literally smoking and my mouth tasted like burnt metal. I don't know how long I've been here, but it seems like forever.

These scientists have submitted me to so many painful 'experiments' and injected me with so many chemicals, I'm not sure I remember them all. First, they strapped me to a hospital bed and jabbed me with enough electricity to kill a normal person. Then, they put me in a room full of the wolf guys-erasers, one the scientists called them- and made me fight them all.

There were a couple of times I overheard a couple of scientists talking about the blood sample Jeb took from me when I first saw him. I think they said something about half my DNA missing. Huh. Must be my dad's side. I hope they don't figure out what I am. Highly unlikely that would actually happen, but still.

* * *

Jeb POV

"Are preparations for the Experiment done yet?"

"Almost ready, sir. Three more days," answered my assistant.

I nodded. Soon I would have another avian/human recombinant to work with.

If Max isn't going to save the world, someone has to. Of course, this candidate we found is extremely powerful, and so much like Max. The two are so alike with their with their resistance to electricity and natural affinity for being in the air. It is almost like they were born for the sky. Yes, it would be a shame if this boy didn't survive the operation.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so bad, I promise this story will pick up eventually. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Chapter Song: Hold On by Britt NIcole (if you look I put chapter songs on the other chapters too)**


End file.
